The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia, commonly referred to as Lavender and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Annet’.
The new Lavandula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Nuis, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new unique Lavandula plants with good performance and attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2009 of Lavandula angustifolia ‘Blue Royalty’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,657, as the female, or seed, parent with Lavandula angustifolia ‘Maxima’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Nuis, The Netherlands in August, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since September, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.